Jason Frek and the Muggle Artifact
by nukerliu
Summary: This story is about a socially deprived boy (much like Harry) who learns that he is a wizard! (in HP universe!) The story takes him through a twisted tale in solving a dangerous mystery and meeting the girl of his dreams. It is COMPLETE, please R&R!
1. Chapter One: The Unhappy Boy

The Unhappy Boy

Jason Frek and the Muggle Artifact

Chapter 1: The Unhappy Boy 

They get no respect,

and there is no one they can connect.

Others tease them wherever they go,

this makes their days seem so slow.

No one would go with them to the dance,

cause one won't give them a chance.

Others reject their ideas,

But good ideas from them others fear.

They are hated because they are smart,

and abhorred if they are a retard.

If they are good in some things,

others ignore the fact and say they can't sing.

Why oh why do they don't have an opportunity,

or at least to this problem an immunity. 

Jason shut his locker with an angry bang.It was the lat day of school at Jefferson Memorial High School.He walked down the hallway as he saw a group of kids pointing and laughing at him.

"Hey look it's Jason Frek the Freak!!" the kids shouted.

"Just go away you fucking retards!Don't you have something better to do?" Jason shouted back.

"Well, it's the last day of school and I'm sorry we don't have enough money to go to vacation you _rich snob"_ Well, that was true.Jason's parents were rich, but they worked hard to get that money.Both of his parents were really nice and always donated money to the poor.These kids had no base to call Jason a snob.

"Look at you, I bet if it wasn't for your prostitute of your mother, you would be wearing shags!" a teenage boy said mockly.

"How dare you call my mom a whore?" Jason replied, "she's a writer and a violinist!"

"Well, I daresay she is quite impressive, but a bit expensive... I had to give her fifty..." SMACK!

Jason threw a punch as hard as he can at the guy's face.He fell down and a girl beside him helped him up.

"You'll pay for this Jason Frek the Freak!" the girl yelled as she beckoned her gang away from the boy.

Jason gathered his stuff and quickly walked outside the school.He decided to walk to town and buy a computer game and have some coffee at Starbucks to cool him down.He slowly walked passed blithe and joyful students as they ran home for the summer.

After grabbing a cup of coffee from Starbucks, Jason looked around the town.He never noticed the many small shops that surrounded both sides of Main Street.One shop caught his interest.

A small wooden sign hung above the door of a Victorian style house, and said "Fortune Telling and Magic Shop"

Jason, being a very scientific person did not believe in things like magic, but since he was so bored and lonely he decided to walk in the store.

The girl behind the counter looked like he was her age.Jason's sad brown eyes stared into the girl's green eyes for a second.She had a beautiful face.Her brown, straight hair stopped near her waist.The girl's figure was also quite fine.

"Hi, my name is Martha, welcome to the Magic Shop, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Um... I don't know... I got bored so I decided to get my fortune told" Jason replied.

"Yes sir, please come this way," the girl nodded her head towards the back of the shop.She led him into a small dark room with a small window on top.There was a bookshelf with many hold books and a gigantic crystal ball on a small table.

Two wonderfully crafted chairs were on either side of the table.

"Please sit down sir," the girl said.

Jason sat down as Martha sat down on the other end.

"Please give me your hand"

Jason took out his hand from his pocket.She gently grabbed his hand and looked at it.

"Hmmm.... you are born in March, are you not?" she asked

"Yes. How'd you know?"

Martha smiled and looked at his hand more intensely now.

"A dramatic change will about to happen very soon that will change your life forever...." Then the girl looked into the crystal ball, "You will fall in love with the girl you met or will meet today... I see a great revelation later on this week.... Great danger will come, but you will get pass it... I'm sorry I cannot see farther than that."

"Uhh.. thank you... Martha," said Jason.This is ludicrous, he thought, how can all this interesting crap happen to him?Well, he does kinda like Martha.... even though he just met her... "How much is it?" asked Jason.

"Well, it's free if you buy something from the shop, but it's five dollars if you don't"

"That's a very good marketing idea," Jason said.

"Marketing?"

"Oh never mind"

Jason looked around the shop.He never saw any thing weirder in his entire life.There were wands and things labeled dragon's skin and unicorn hair and all weird stuff.While looking he asked Martha, "Do you go to Jefferson Memorial High?"

"No, I go to Hogwarts," she said, "I only stay at my mother's shop in the summer.  
"Hogwarts?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean that, I meant I do go to Jefferson High."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned fifteen."

"I'm fifteen too, why didn't I see you around?"

"I don't know."

Jason picked up a wand and asked her, "Does this really work?"

"It works if you will believe it would work," she said.

Jason then looked at the corner, there was a book called, _Magic for Beginners: A Guide to Magic for Non-Wizards_.He picked up the book and the wand; he walked to the counter.

"That would be fifteen dollars," she told Jason

Jason gave her the money.He wanted to ask the strange girl if she wanted to do something this summer.For most summers, it was very boring for Frank."Um, Martha, do you want to do something this summer... I'm not going anywhere...."

Before Jason even finished his sentence, Martha told him that she would.They exchanged phone numbers and Jason walked out of the store.

He was in the happiest mood he had ever been in.Jason walked to his huge house and ran up to his room.He flipped through the first few pages, and went straight to the "how-to" section.The book told him how to hold and wand, and how to cast a spell.This is crazy, thought Jason; I must be very bored to be fooling around with non-existing clairvoyant objects.Nevertheless, Jason gave it a try.

The book was telling Jason how to do the simplest spell, the light charm.It was suppose to emit light off the tip of the wand."_Lumos_" said Frank.Nothing happened.

"_Lumos Lumos Lumos Lumos Lumos Lumos.... LUMOS.... LUMOS!!! DAMN IT!!! LUMOS!_.... This damn thing won't work!!! _LUMOS!!!_"

"Can I give you a hand Jason?" asked Mrs. Amanda Frek, Jason's mother as she passed his room.

"Nothing mom, I just bought this dumb book and a wand from this weird magic shop, I decided to see if magic exists."

"Oh well can I have a try?" asked Mrs. Frek.

"Sure, I doubt it would work though."

"_Lumos_," she said.Suddenly, light, like a flashlight's light came out of the tip of the wand.

"How'd you do that mom?"

"I wrote the book, son," said she.

"No way..." Jason looked down at the book and turned to the first page.There it was, the picture of his mother and her name.But something strange happened; his mother's picture was waving at him.Shocked from the image, Jason dropped the book.

Mrs. Frek gave a light laugh and said, "Son, you and me and dad gotta have a talk this evening.But just continue on with the book, we'll explain latter."

It turned out that Mr. Frek was a wizard and Mrs. Frek was a witch.They both graduated from Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches.In order to keep Jason safe from this evil guy called Lord Voldemort, they decided to escape to the Muggle world, which was the non-magical world.At first the two struggled to earn a living because wizard money is different than Muggle money.The couple both found jobs and worked very hard to get to the top, of course they used magic to help a little.When Jason was eleven, he was suppose to go to Hogwarts, but Mr. Frek thought that even though Voldemort had been gone for quite a long time, the Freks got used to the Muggle world.

The Frek's got a letter from Hogwarts when Jason was ten telling them that Jason was ready to go the wizarding school.However, Mrs. Frek hid the letter, but she showed him the letter now.Jason's parents told him that they decided to tell Jason was a wizard when he becomes interested in magic.

"The girl at the magic shop.. She said her name was Martha and that she goes to Hogwarts, but later corrects herself and told me that she went to my school.It's scary, she told my fortune, and most of it came true!" exclaimed Jason.

"Martha Worly? The daughter of Sam and Isabella Worly?" asked Mrs. Frek.

"I dunno."

Jason's parents then explained about Hogwarts the school, and the sport Quidditch (which was the wizarding world's most popular sport, it has seven players on each team riding on broom sticks).

"So..." said Mr. Frek.

"So what?" asked Jason.

"So do you want to go to Hogwarts next year besides your regular school?"

"I don't know, it's allot to take in, I mean that I'm a wizard and all."

"Well tell us soon, because if you want to go, you have lots of catching up to do, your suppose to be a fifth year in September.Don't worry though, I'll help you," said Mrs. Frek.

So. I'm a wizard, thought Jason...He thought about how his classmates in school hated him.Why don't I go, he thought, school here sucks anyway.

The next morning, Jason told his mom that he would be joining Hogwarts next year.Immediately, Mrs. Frek took Jason next to the fireplace.

"Why are we here?" asked Jason.

"We need to get some basic wizarding supplies at Diagon Alley, we'll be traveling by floo powder, just walk in the fire and yell 'Daigon Alley', and you'll be there.Just watch out for the snot though, follow me."

"What?"

"Don't worry just follow me."

She took some powder from a pot on top of the fireplace and gave some to Jason.She stepped into the fire and yelled "Diagon Alley"

Jason followed, stepping nervously into the fire.The fire didn't burn... odd... he yelled "Diagon Alley!"

It was the coolest thing he had even been on, Jason thought.The swirl of colors around him and the speed he was going was way cooler than any roller coaster he'd been on.

We he arrived; he seemed to be in a very odd town."Where are we mom?"

"We are in London, this is a wizard place, and regular Muggles can't see this place.," she explained.

"We traveled that fast from America to LONDON??!??!" exclaimed Jason.

"Uhh. yes.. First of all, you need to get a new wand, and a pet owl.We'll buy school supplies in August."

Mrs. Frek led Jason to a wand shop.The storeowner, Mr. Ollivander smiled at Mrs. Frek and Jason.

"Amanda, long time no see...you bring your son to Hogwarts. Finally huh?"

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander, my son needs a wand."

The old man measured Jason, and handed him a few wands to try.He told Jason to wave the wand a bit.On the third wand, red sparks came flying out of the wand. 

"That's the perfect wand for you, Jason." he said.

"How much is it?" asked Mrs. Frek.

"That would be seven galleons and six stickles please."

Jason's mother took out a seven gold pieces and six smaller pieces and handed it to Mr. Ollivander.

"Thank you sir," Mrs. Frek said.

"Yes, good luck Jason!"

Next, Mrs. Frek took Jason to register for Hogwarts, and then she went to the Ministry of Magic to explain that Jason needs to practice his magic for the summer.Underage wizards are usually not allowed to perform magic in the summer, but Jason was a special case.

Mrs. Frek took Jason back home using Floo powder; Jason's summer training of magic has begun.

_Author's note:_

Yes, I did write the poem in the beginning.I'm trying to copy Rowling's plot style.I'm trying my best, I hope you like it! The next chapter will be a bit weird, but I assure you, It WILL make sense in the future.


	2. Chapter Two: Tennis Balls and Magical Wa...

Chapter 2: Tennis Balls and Magical Wands

Chapter 2: Tennis Balls and Magical Wands 

"Mom! How am I going to finish all this in two months!?" Jason exclaimed.

Mrs. Frek pulled out a small sand clock and replied, "Jason, this is called a Time Turner, it will allow you to go back in time.So whenever we finish a lesson, you can go to a place where you will not be disturbed and go back in time an hour or so.That way you can practice your lesson."

"Well, won't I get older quicker?" asked Jason.

"Not really, this is a magical time machine, you don't have to worry about that, just don't interfere with the past, I'm sure you read about that in your physic books."

Jason's mom was a very good teacher, and Jason was a very good student.Just in the first day alone, they covered most of the basic potions already.

In the evening, the phone rang, "I'll get it," said Jason.

He picked up his cordless next to him, "Hello."

"Um.. Hi.. May I talk to Jason please?"

"Yes, this is he."

"Hey... I'm Martha, remember? I'm that girl in the magic shop... I was wondering if we can do something tomorrow."

"Sure, what do you want to do?"Jason grinned so hard his face started to hurt.A girl never called him before to ask him to do something.They only asked him about homework.

"Well, do you play tennis or swim or something?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"I LOVE TENNIS!" Jason exclaimed.

"Sure, I can play around 10:00 AM then we can go for lunch or something. So where do you want to go?"

"Well, you can come over my house, I have a tennis court here, I'll tell you my address and you can find it on Mapquest."

"Mapquest?"

"Yes, it's on the Internet, I'll give you the site."

"I don't have the.. the... In..tre..nat."

Jason gave Martha directions to his house.He wanted to ask her if she was a witch or not, but he was too afraid.If she was a witch, why did she play tennis?Jason decided to ask her tomorrow.He hung up and told her mom she was playing tennis with Martha tomorrow.

"Don't you need to study?" she asked.

"Come on mom, I studied all day today, please, and I have a tournament this weekend as well, I need to practice."

Tennis, the word sounded weird to him now.Wizards didn't play tennis, he thought, and wizards played Quidditch.But since he already came this far in his tennis game, why should he stop.He still loved the sport, although he doubted he would be able to play while in Hogwarts.

Suddenly, a revealing thought came to him.He thought: That's why I'm so good at tennis, it seems whenever I hope the ball to go in, and it goes in! It must have to do with the fact that I'm.. I'm a wizard!Jason stood up and clapped his hand at the thought that he could use this power even more in his game.

"Why are you clapping son?" Mr. Frek asked.

"Nothing dad."

"Well, you better go study your magic if you want to play tennis tomorrow because you have four years of magic to catch up on.I know it's summer but..."

"It's okay dad, I think it's really fun making spells and stuff."

"You think it's... fun?"

"Ye, why isn't it?"

"Oh never mind, I hated homework when I was at Hogwarts."

That night, Jason had the strangest dream.It was his father and mother.His father was carrying a baby.It was very dark, and that strange man appear again.He was laughing while shooting red and green beams from his wand at his frightened parents.Then, he yelled "Avada Ke... NOOOOOOOO" The man screamed and he woke up sweating really hard.Jason tried to forget about that and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Jason got up at eight thirty that morning and remembered about the dream before.Jason was too excited to think about that as soon as he recalled that he was going to play tennis with Martha.He quickly took a shower and looked at himself in the mirror.I want to impress her, he thought.He straightened his hair and put on his best tennis outfit.Jasonwas too excited to sit down and eat she he ate a sandwich walking around in circles.

Jason waited until ten.He waited another ten minutes.Another twenty.Why wasn't she here? he thought to himself.Suddenly, a strange sound came from his fireplace.She must have used floo powder he thought.

"Oh, sorry about that, I can explain." she said.

"No need, I know, you used floo powder." Jason said.

"How did you know?"

"I'm a wizard."

"Really??Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"So you do go to Hogwarts."

She blushed and said, "Yes, I thought you were um a..."

"Muggle?"

"Ye, how come I never saw you around?"

"I just found out that I was a wizard two days ago, its freaky man, most of your predictions were correct."He turned red when he thought about that she said he would fall in love with a girl that day...

"So are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yep, I'm doing all four years of work this summer."

"How? And I thought underage wizards can't perform magic in the summer?"

"Time Turner, and my mom straightened things out with the Ministry... well why don't we play some tennis and talk later, I haven't played for three days and I'm dying to play."

They walked onto Jason's court and starting hitting some balls.It turned out that Martha is an excellent player.She hits hard and has great control over the ball.Before they knew it, it was already lunchtime.Mrs. Frek made Jason and Martha a wonderful meal and left them to eat it a picnic table outside.

They washed their hands and sat down.

"Why do you play tennis if you're a witch?" Jason asked.

"Well, my dad's a Muggle, and he doesn't know I'm a witch and my mom takes care of all the school work so he just thinks I go off to some boarding school.My dad's a professional tennis player so he wants me to play as well.I actually like it.It's something different than Quidditch."

"Oh."

"Sooo, do you know what house you're going to be in next year?"

"Pardon me?"

"You know... Griyffinor.."

"Ohh house, I don't know."

"I guess you'll be sorted with the first years."

"Ye. What house are you in?"

"I'm in Huffpepuff."

"I hope I'm in that too," Jason smiled.They both blushed.

Martha caught Jason up with the news about Voldemort.She told him how a boy name Harry Potter, A Gryiffinor in their grade defeated the dark lord three times.

After a wonderful lunch, the two just sat in the comfortable garden of Jason's and talked for a while.Jason told her about his miserable Muggle life, and about his achievements in tennis. Martha told him how his father just disappeared. 

"How?" asked Jason.

"Well, it was last summer and just one day, he simply disappeared."

Jason thought a little.He remember, a hot day in June, Jason answered the door.He saw a strange man wearing sunglasses and a hat.He couldn't make out his face because of his sunglasses.As soon as the man saw Jason, he ran away. 

Jason just said, "Oh, well, let's go play some more tennis shall we?" 

"Too lazy. I like this place."

"Please, I have a tournament this weekend." Jason held out his hand and helped her up.

In the middle of playing, Jason's racket strings, broke.What?! I just got them restrung! Cheap strings damn it! Jason thought.He took out another racket and continued playing.After Martha went home, Jason and his mom went to his racket club to get his racket restrung.The usual man wasn't there, instead, a vaguely familiar man stood behind the counter instead.

"Uh, yes, please restring my racket, Gamma TNT, 54 pounds per square inch please. I'll need it by Saturday morning.Thank you."The man nodded and took his racket.He didn't look so bad, Jason thought as he walked away in disbelief.

At night, Jason laid awake wondering about that strange man—the strange man in Jason's dream that is haunting him for almost every night nowCould he be Martha's father?Naw, probably just a coincidence, and he shoke it off.

The few weeks and been hectic.Besides studying like crazy, Jason had also had a major improvement in his tennis game for.He couldn't understand why this was so.He was constantly playing with that racket he restrung after playing Martha.For some reason, whenever he made contact with the ball, the ball never went out.Never.The only point his opponents scored on him was when he couldn't get to it. 

Because of this, Jason made it all the way to the Wimbledon.WOW! Jason made it all the way to one of the most famous world tennis tournaments just in a few weeks.Something was very odd about this, but Jason was so excited that he didn't care. 

Throughout this time, Jason was so confident in his tennis game, that he just studied his Magic and hung out with Martha allot.Martha happened to know allot about Defense Against Dark Arts, so she helped him with the creatures and stuff.

"I don't know why I do," she explained, "It's like this stuff is... natural to me."

Jason and Martha grew closer every day they met, but Jason never had the guts to make a move on Martha.

Because the Frek family was very rich (Muggle wise), they were able to afford a luxurious hotel suite in England and they also had Martha join them.

Jason blasted his way through the tournament all the way to the semi finals .Whenever he scored a point, he looked up at his parents and Martha.Everyone was clapping, but his dad was always fidgeting a little before he clapped again.After winning each match, he gave his racket to his mom and ran off to study for Hogwarts again. 

He lost in the quarterfinals because Pete Sampras kept on acing him so he didn't have a chance to touch the ball.Nevertheless, his publicity rose as the youngest tennis player to reach the quarterfinals.

Jason's family and Martha flied back to the US while being beseted by hundreds of reporters.The day after Jason got home, a very attractive girl greeted Jason by his door.It was Samantha, Jason's crush ever since seventh grade, but she was too popular for him.Of course now, his crush is Martha, but she didn't know that. 

"Hey" she said.

"Um, hi."

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they repres...."

She jumped onto him and kissed him heavily.

"Samantha..."

"I saw you on TV, you were sooo hot, I'm sorry that I didn't go with you to homecoming..." Samantha said as she pulled Jason to a sofa.

She pushed him onto the sofa and kissed him.

"Samantha..." What am I doing? Jason asked himself.I'm not ready for this, besides if she wants to have sex with my just because I'm a famous tennis star, then I think it's really bullshit that she really likes _me_.I like Martha, not Samantha.Jason thought to himself as she took off her shirt reveling her bra.

Jason thought: I can't do this.I know it's tempting, but I just can't I can't I can't!!!

"Samantha!!! Please, don't do this!!!" Jason desperately yelled.

"I know you want me!" she yelled back.

Jason pushed her back took a deep breath and said, "Look... I know I used to like you... but I like someone else now... and I don't think I'm ready for this... I'm really sorry."

A hurt look fell upon Samantha's face as she pulled her shirt back on."Oh okay, I'll be leaving now then, bye."

"Um bye."

Samantha left.Soon, Jason had the urge to practice some magic with Martha.He called her and noticed that his racket wasn't by the door as it usually is.He remembered that he just put it there a while ago, where can it be? Martha just used floo powder to get to his house while the doorbell rang.

It was Samantha again, and she looked very confused.

"Um, Samantha, didn't I tell you..."

"Ohh are you Jason Frek?"

"Um... yes..."She giggled.

"That's so weird, the last thing I remember was waking up today, and suddenly I was in front of your house.That's actually pretty cool if you ask me."

"You mean you don't remember that you were just at my house?"

"No... I was at your house? I must've got drunk or something, but I don't feel drunk."

"Well, look, I'm sorry but I'm very busy right now," Jason said, he was rather confused as well.Why was she here again?She's definatly not acting that she just forgot.

"Oh, right sorry, how do I get home again?"

Jason sighed and told her directions to get to town and told her she can find her house form there.

Then, Jason just saw his tennis racket on his front lawn.What is my tennis racking doing in my front lawn?

He picked it up and waved Samantha good-bye.Jason then saw a wand next to the racket.A wand?!? Jason brought that wand and tennis racket back to the house and left both of them at the table.He would ask about that to his dad later.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

Jason explained to her the whole thing about Samantha, but he decided to keep the wand thing quiet for now.Martha laughed and said, "So why didn't you do it?"

"Do what?" Jason smirked.He wanted to say that because he likes Martha, but didn't have the guts to.

"You know..."

"No I don't."

"Oh never mind, you're hopeless," said Martha laughing.Then she pulled out a black container and sat it down on the ground. 

"Well, I'll teach you about boggarts today."

"Well what are they?"

"Boggarts are tiny dark creatures that turn into your worst nightmare as soon as you see one.Because of this, we never know how a real boggart looks like.Of course the boggart won't do any real harm to you.To defend against then, think of a funny and happy thought and say _riddikulus_!"

"Riddiklales!" repeated Jason.

"No, _riddikululus_."

"Riddikulus!"

"Yes that's right, you want to try now?"

"Ye."

Martha opened the box and ran to the side of the room.

The strange man in sunglasses and a cap appeared in the room.Martha gaped."_Riddikulus!_" yelled Jason (waving his wand) as he thought of the first day he met Martha in the magic shop.

The man started to wear Martha's dresses as he disappeared.

"JASON! That looks like my.. my dad!" She started to cry and ran to the fireplace and floo powdered away.

Jason also looked very startled.When the strange man saw Jason, he ran away from his family.This was certainly odd, thought Jason.He kept playing the events over in his head, but nothing seemed to make sense.Alas, Jason went back to practicing his charms to keep this off his mind.

When his mom came home, she yelled, "Jason, how many times did I tell you not to leave your tennis racket on the dinning room table!"

"Sorry mom, but did you see a wand too?" Jason asked as he just remembered about the wand.

"What wand?"

"There was a wand on the table."

"I don't see a wand."

"Oh never mind, it's right here," Jason lied.What the hell is going on? How can the wand just simply disappear?

When Mr. Frek came home, he told Jason that it wasn't a good idea to go to Hogwarts after all.

"Why?" asked Jason in a surprised tone.

"Because, you have so much talent here in the Muggle world with your tennis.."

"But that's because of my magical."

"Honey, how can you say he can't go to Hogwarts," Mrs. Frek interrupted.

Then they got into a big argument about Jason's future and stuff; Jason slowly crept away to his room to get away from this quarrel.

His dad has been really strange lately.First during the Wimbledon, and he kept on fighting with his mom about Jason's safety. 

This was quite odd, for Mr. and Mrs. Frek hardly fought before.Does this have to do with the strange man or the wand?

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry that this chapter was a bit weird.As I said before, It will make sense.If you have the chance, read the beginning of Chapter 1 again, I made some revisions.If you have any new ideas, please E-mail me.I look forward to your reviews!_


	3. Chapter Three: The Safest Place to Keep ...

Chapter 3: The Safest Place to Keep Your Treasure

Chapter 3: The Safest Place to Keep Your Treasure 

It was already the end of August.Jason had just finished all his catching up for Hogwarts.A few weeks ago, Mr. Frek reluctantly acquiesced to let Jason go to Hogwarts.Martha got over the boggart incident, and Jason told her about his dreams, the strange wand, and his tennis racket. 

Nevertheless, these two still have no clue what is going on, and they have other things to worry about as well.Hogwarts is starting very soon, and Jason decided to meet Martha at Diagon Alley with his mom today to buy school supplies.

Mrs. Frek and Jason floo powdered to Diagon Alley and saw Martha already there waiting for them.

"Hello Jason.Hello Mrs. Frek," she smiled.

"Hey."

"I need to get some money from Gringotts," said Martha.

"Well, then I'll this year's books for you two," said Mrs. Frek as she walked away, "meet me here in half an hour, bye!"

"Cya mom"

"Bye Mrs. Frek."

When Jason's mom left, he asked Martha, "What is Gringotts?"

"Oh, it's the wizard bank, it's suppose to be the safest place to keep your treasures," replied Martha.She led him into a white building.Inside there were many little green creatures.

"They are goblins, they guard this place," explained Martha.

"How does the wizard money work," inquired Jason.

"The gold ones are Galleons.Seventeen silver Stickles to a Galleon, twenty-nine Knuts to a Stickle," explained Martha.

She walked over to a goblin and said, "Vault 349 please."

The goblin led them to a cart sorta thing on tracks.

"This might be a pretty intense ride, so be ware," said the goblin.

The cart started to accelerate.It was just like a roller coaster, said Jason, but only cooler.At last, they reached a secured door.Martha got out, somehow opened the door.

She gasped when the door opened.

"I had a whole pile of money here! But no-no-now it's gone! There's only twenty Galleons left!"

Jason got out of the cart and exclaimed, "Who and how can you steal the money!"

"Well, this back account can only be opened by my family members.I don't know, mom would've told me if she was going to most of out family fortune!"

"Look, there's a note!" pointed Jason.

__

_Dear Martha,_

_I am sorry for taking the money.I will return the money soon with some interest._

_Please forgive me._

"Well..." said Jason.

"Well what?"

"Well he said he'd return the money."

"For all we know, we don't even know if it's a he!" cried Martha.

"Dude, Martha, calm down, we have to get our school supplies.We're already late for mom.That train ride takes a long time, my mom will be worried."

"I guess so, but but but but...."

"I know, we'll talk to the goblin after we meet my mom, but I bet she's worried sick."

They took the cart back up and found Jason's mom.Martha explained the whole thing to Mrs. Frek.Mrs. Frek went to talk to the goblin manager of the bank.

"Me sorry Mrs. Frek.Me can do nothing bout tis.Probably sum one from Miz Worly family took it."

Crestfallen, Martha now started crying, "We have no more money left..."

"Shhh... Let's just go and get our stuff, I'm sure my mom can lend you some if you need any money..." said Jason as he hugged Martha.

The three walked to a broom shop so Jason can get a broom.

One of the brooms that were on display was a very sleek looking broom named the _Firebolt_.Jason picked it up, he felt the weight of it, and thought it was the broom he wants.

"Mom, how about this one?" asked Jason.

"The _Firebolt?!_" exclaimed Martha, "That must be at least seventy Galleons!"

"Actually, it's only fifty," said the storeowner.

"So mom, can I get it?"

"It is a bit expensive, we're not as rich in the wizard world as we are in the Muggle, Jason," said Mrs. Frek.

"PLEEEEZ."

"Alright, but you're not getting another broom for awhile then."Mrs. Frek reluctantly pulled out fifty galleons from her bag.

"Now we need to buy dress robes," said Mrs. Frek.

"What about regular robes?" asked Jason.

"Well, when I was waiting for you guys, I got them for you... they only had one color so it doesn't matter, we can go again if Martha needs to buy some, do you Martha?"

Martha shook her head.

They walked to brick store called _Dress Correctly with Fashious Dress Robes_.

Jason waked into the store and saw many odd looking articles.

"I'll look for one for me," said Martha.

"Okay," acknowledged Mrs. Frek.

"Um, mom, I have no idea what is 'fasionious'," said Jason.

Mrs. Frek went through a few robes; she stopped on a dark blue robe.It was made from some fluffy material."Here, try this on."

Jason put on the robe. 

"_Accio Mirror!_" said Mrs. Frek as she waved her wand.Suddenly, a mirror just flew in front of Jason.

"Um. I'm not sure how this looks on me..."

"Ohhh, Jason my boy, you look absolutely handsome!" exclaimed Mrs. Frek.

Just then, Martha walked up to Mrs. Frek holding a red dress robe for her.

"Martha, don't you think Jason looks handsome in this?" asked Mrs. Frek.

Jason and Martha both blushed.

"Mom!"

After the robe shop, Jason, Martha, and Mrs. Frek all went together to get the remaining of the items.Then the floo powdered back to Jason's huge Muggle house.

"Martha, you wanna sleep over tonight? You know we can play some tennis after dinner and watch a movie or something.. It's probably going to be the last time I can play tennis until next summer.Then my parents can take us to Hogwarts tomorrow." asked Jason.

"Only if you two sleep in separate rooms." said Mrs. Frek.

"I know _mom_." blushed Jason.

"Sure why not, I'll get my stuff and I'll be back in half an hour," said Martha.

While Martha was gone, Jason started to muse about the Gringott incident.Does this have anything to do with that strange man?

_Author's Note:_

_Well, that's the third chapter.I hope you enjoyed it! No, I respect my characters and they will not do anything tonight.. so don't even think about it! Well, I guess the safest place isn't so safe after all huh? Please review and thank you my readers!_


	4. Chapter Four: The Enchanted Train

Chapter 4: 

Chapter 4: The Enchanted Train 

"Jason! Martha! It's time to get up or you'll be late for the Hogwarts Express!" yelled Mrs. Frek.

The Hogwarts Express is a magical train in London that takes students to Hogwarts.People get on the train on Station Nine and Three Fourths...

Jason slowly got up and rubbed his eyes.He's really tired because he was up till two talking with Martha.Jason walked over to his bathroom to take a cold shower to wake him up.After that, he got dressed in Muggle clothing so people won't think there's anything going on.

He brushed his teeth, straightened his hair and walked downstairs to have breakfast.Jason also saw Martha stumbling downstairs.Her hair was still shiny this morning and Jason though she looked very attractive when her hair was in a bun with flower pins to hold them in place.

"Hey," she smiled.

"Good morning," Jason said.

Jason's affection towards Martha grew everyday since he met her at the magic shop.He really wants to hold her, to kiss her, but he is too afraid to tell her his true feelings.They are very good friends now, and that might ruin the friendship.It would be quite awful without a friend when he is just going to Hogwarts.

Martha went to poor the milk while Jason helped his mom cook the scrambled eggs.He looked over at Martha.The morning sunlight shines through the kitchen window and makes Martha's brown hair in her back shiny and just plain gorgeous.Jason also thought that Martha had a very sexy neck.Martha's short curly hair on the base of her head is very cute indeed.Jason started fantasizing about kissing her neck and stroking her hair...

Mrs. Frek elbowed Jason.

"Jason, pay attention! These eggs are hot!"

"Um, ssosorry mom," blushed Jason.

Martha laughed, "What, Jason, you're still not awake?"

Jason turned even redder and said, "Yea, I guess so, I'm not a morning person I guess."

"So, how are we getting there?" asked Jason as Mrs. Frek, him, and Martha sad down.

"Oh, your dad already apparated to his friend's house in London.We'll use floo powder to get there.Then he'll drive us to the train station.

"Apparate?" asked Jason.

"Oh, it's like a 'teleport' spell." explained Martha, "like a car, you'll need a certain age to apparate, and you need a license as well."

"I see." said Jason.

After the nice breakfast, Jason and Martha went to check their trunks to see if they are missing anything.

"Well, maybe we can bring our tennis rackets, we might be able to play tennis there," said Jason after they finished checking their items.

"I doubt it, I'll bring mine if you want me to, but I really suggest you bring yours.... see what other strange things happen to yours."

"Alright."

Jason's trunk was huge, so he managed to fit both his and Martha's rackets in there and said, "There, we're all set."

Then, Jason and Martha floo powdered to Mr. Frek's friend's house.Mrs. Frek apparated there.

A tall, skinny man greeted them at the fireplace."Hi, my name is Tom Martin," he said as he shook Jason and Martha's hand.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said Jason.

"Thank you."

"Where's my dad," asked Jason.

"He said he had to leave for business or something, I don't know, he told me you guys were coming and apparated, he was in a hurry to go somewhere..."

"That's strange..." said Mrs. Frek in a surprisingly nonchalant tone.

The car ride to the train station was awfully silent.Jason was looking out the window ruminating about every strange thing that happened to him.His dad started acting very strangely when Jason figured out he was a wizard.Jason's mother had been extremely nice to him.There was also the strange man and his tennis racket and that wand and Samantha.

The car reached the train station, and Mr. Martin said, "Okay, I have to go to work now, good luck in school bye!"

They waved good-bye.

"Okay, Jason, I'll take you to Nine and Three-Quarters platform.When I tell you to, just walk through the wall as if it's not there."

"Huh?"

"Just follow me," said Martha.

"Ok," said Jason.

Jason, Mrs. Frek, and Martha walked onto a platform.Mrs. Frek led them to a wall and said, "Just walk through the wall."

"Okay, I guess I'll leave now, bye mom," said Jason and he hugged his mom.

"That you Mrs. Frek, bye!" said Martha.

"Have fun in school!" waved Mrs. Frek.

Jason turned around and followed Martha.She seemed to just disappear through the wall.He picked up his trunk, closed his eyes and walked warily towards the wall.Suddenly, he felt a rush of cool air.When he opened his eyes, a great steam train was by the platform.

"The wizard world never ceases to amaze me," said Jason to himself.

"Come, Jason, I'll let me meet me Hogwart friends."

They walked onto the train and went to find a place to sit, but Jason was stopped by a boy with blonde hair around his age. "Hey, I've never seen you around, where're you from?" said the boy in a mocking tone.

"Well, I'm going to be a fifth year, but I'm new here," replied Jason.

"I'm in Slytherin, what _house_ do _you_ want to be in?" hissed the boy.

"I actually want to be in Hufflepuff with my friend."

"Well the Hufflepuffs are all poor, except maybe they are not poorer that the Weaslys in Gryffindor..."

"Well, I'm very rich in the Muggle world," said Jason, trying to defend the Hufflepuffs even though he doesn't even know them.Jason is already starting to hate this very supercilious kid.

"Draco! Why don't you leave the guy alone!" yelled a boy with green eyes and glasses.He had a scar on his forehead.That must be Harry Potter thought Jason.

"Well well, if it isn't the almighty Harry Potter," said boy with blonde hair.

"Leave him alone Draco. What? Just thought that you were the only rich person in the world?" said a redheaded boy next to Harry.

"I wouldn't be talking Ron," said Draco the blonde boy.

"Just go away Draco, no one likes you," said a girl with bushy brown hair whose standing next to Harry.

"Hey, who brought you into this conversation, Harry's _girlfriend_."The girl ran up to him and slapped him with all her strength.Draco became disoriented.Then she kneed him in the place your not suppose to hit a guy.Draco falls to the floor looking crying as Harry beckons his friends, Martha and Jason away.

When they've all sat down, Ron said in a surprising tone, "Wow, Hermione, I would have never imagined you breaking the rules on the first day!"

"Well, I just got very angry.I couldn't believe it that that stupid Draco would even make fun of a kid who doesn't even know anyone here." said Hermione, the bushy haired girl.

Then they introduced themselves to one another.Harry told Jason about Hogwarts.After an hour, Martha told Jason that she also had to meet her friends, so she and Jason left Harry and his friends to find her Hufflepuff friends.

Martha led Harry into another compartment in the train.

A very cute girl stood up and greeted Martha, "Hey Martha! How was your summer!" The cute girl hugged Martha.

The rest of the people also greeted her.

"So you guys are going to greet me and not ask who this is?" Martha asked as she pushed Jason in front of her.

"Hi... um... my name is Jason Frek..." said Jason as he turned very red.

The girls giggled.Ugh, Jason hated it when girls giggled.The giggles always made him feel embarrassed.

"Well, why don't everyone introduced yourselves to our new friend Jason here," said Martha.

The really cute girl was Jasmine.A girl with a nice figure with glasses and black hair was Mei.A kind of chubby girl who had really big eyes was Ashley.The boy with a big pimple on the nose was Adam, and a tall blonde boy was called Peter.They talked about many things, mostly asking Jason on how he managed to "survive" in the Muggle world. 

At the end of the train ride, everyone left the compartment except for Jason and Martha because Martha said that she doesn't like to rush out like everyone else.

Do not now! Make the move, you are alone with her! said Jason's mind.However, another part of him was so afraid.His face turned red when he looked at her.

"Why are you so red? Do you have a fever or something?" joked Martha (who had no idea why he was so read) as she put her hand on his forehead.

Jason's face is now the color of a bright scarlet."Um... uhh... I just feel kind of weird... you know... I think it's the... um... magical atmosphere." stumbled Jason.

Martha started to laugh real hard as she led Jason out to the hallway on the train.Then her laughter stopped.

"Holy shit! It's my mom's wallet!" she screamed as she picked it up from the floor.

"What is your mother's wallet doing all the way here in Hogwarts?!?" asked Jason.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry about the very bad job in introducing people.I don't want to write like Jane Austin you know. She spent fifty pages describing the protagonist.Sorry, that's no excuse for being lazy.Well, please review!_


	5. Chapter Five: The School of Magic

Chapter 4: The School of Magic

Chapter 4: The School of Magic 

Martha looked through her mom's wallet and said, "Well, it's definatly hers... it has everything in it to so Mom's not missing anything..."

"Well just ask an owl to send this for her," said Jason.Owls were the wizard's way of mailing.

"You reckon we should tell Dumbledore?"Dumbledore was the headmaster of Hogwarts, and he was possible the most powerful wizard of the time.

"Naw not yet," said Martha quietly.

"Here, lemme look at it," said Jason as Martha gave him her mom's wallet, "It looks normal..."

"First yea'rs and Jason Frak ova herea folloo round wit me," yelled a very very large man.

"That's Hagrid," said Martha, "He's the teacher for Magical Creatures, now I'll see you at the Great Hall, bye."

Jason followed a bunch of short, first years onto a little dock on a black lake.

"No more than four ina boat," cried Hagrid.

Jason got on the boat with three giggling girls.Jason sighed, he hated when girls giggled.

The boat started to move, and one of the girls asked him, "Aren't you a bit tall to be a first year?"

Jason explained to the little girls that he was actually a fifth year, but he was new.

"Look!" cried a girl as she pointed at a large castle that loomed ahead in the mist.

"Wow!" exclaimed Jason himself.The castle was huge 

"Averyon' duck!" yelled Hagrid.

The cliff in front that seemed to be supporting the castle was getting closer.Jason ducked and he saw vines and stuff around him.

They seemed to stop at an underground harbor or something. 

"Averyon' out, and fol'wo me," the huge man commanded.

Jason followed the little kids to a huge door.Hagrid gave the door three hard knocks.A stern looking woman with glasses opened the door.

"Hel'o Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

"Please follow me," she said, "Thank you Hagrid."

She led them through a hallway that was lightened up by torches.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said the stern-looking woman, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses.The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts.You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin.Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards.While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule braking will lose house points.At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor.I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school.I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The first years began to talk nervously about what house they want to be in.

"I head its some sort of hat," said a boy.Jason waited a few minutes, he felt awkward standing with all these short kids.

"Please form a line," said Professor McGonagall.

The Great Hall amazed Jason.It seemed to have no ceiling.Four large tables stood on the Hall.The Hall was huge; maybe it could have even held his own huge house!

Floating candles was on the tables, and the walls was lightened up by torches.McGonagall took a stool and placed a very shabby looking hat on it.The hat begun to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set the Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

_ _

Every one applauded when the hat was done.Jason waited until his name was called, "Frek, Jason!"

Jason nervously walked onto the stool.

The hat whispered in his ears, "Hmmm, I can sense much courage... perhaps you belong to Gryffindor."Jason thought: I want to be in Hufflepuff with Martha, please be in Hufflepuff.

"Hmm, that's odd," whispered the hat, "That's the first time a person doesn't want to be in Gryffindor when it suited him, very well, HUFFLEPUFF!"

Jason smiled and beamed Martha.He walked to one of the long tables and plopped next to Martha.

"Hey," she smiled.Oh, that smile, that smile always drove Jason crazy.

"Hi."

Jason was startled when a ghost appeared and said to Jason, "Welcome to my house, Jason."

"Um.. hi."

"Just call me Friar, said the transparent monk, I'll be your house's ghost. I'll see you around," and the ghost floated away.

"Oh, don't worry about him, Friar's cool."

"Ugh, cool, that's such an American term," laughed a girl next to Martha.

Martha laughed too and said while trying to imitate an English accent, "No one is English in Hogwarts, Miss Susan Bones.Do you care for some tea?"

The people around Martha laughed.

After a wonderful meal, Dumbledore gave a little speech and some guy called a prefect led the Hufflepuffs through a painting.Before this, Jason thought talking paintings were only in scary movies.They came across a round cozy room with a few tables and leather chairs.The prefect explained, "This is the common room, and you will spend your free time here if you wish."

The prefect told the first years where the dormitories were.Jason and Martha exchanged goodnights and Jason followed Peter into his dormitory.Peter's bed was next to Jason's.They had these wonderful four-poster beds.

Jason was very tired and quickly fell asleep.He dreamed of that strange man again, but this time, it was his father fighting him.They were having a duel...

_Author's Note:_

_Yes, I took McGongall's speech and the sorting hat song from the book.That belongs to JK Rowling.I only used it for my story.Nothing really happened here, just getting into Hogwarts.Please forgive me if you wanted action, I had to tell the story as it is, hope you understand.And the reason why Mrs. Worly is because she owns a Muggle magic shop.Please review!_


	6. Chapter Six: All in an Hour of an Owl's ...

Chapter 6: Owls and Faster Owls

Chapter 6: All in an Hour of an Owl's Work 

Jason woke up all sweaty.This nightmare had been more vivid than before.The strange man used some strange curse, it was green beam and it hit his dad.Jason remembered him in the dream as he ran to his collapsed father.The strange man pointed his want towards him and sent the same strange green been towards him.Just before it hit, Jason woke up.

It was already in the morning, so Jason got out of bed.He went to take a shower and thought about that dream.He better not tell Martha about that dream, for she'll freak out too because she claims that strange man is her disappeared father.

Jason found out he was in all of Martha's classes (to his relief).He was so glad about this fact that he had _almost _forgot about his nightmare earlier this morning.This way, he didn't have to have trouble finding his classrooms; all he has to do is follow Martha.

Jason's classes were very interesting.He especially enjoyed transfuguration because he just though that idea of changing one thing into another with a wave of a wand was simply fascinating.

Later that evening, Martha and Jason went to the owl emporium to find her owl."Here, here Merlin," Martha whispered.

A large gray owl swooped down and landed on Martha's shoulder.She held out the wrapped, which was her mother's wallet, with a note on it that stated:

_Dear Mom,_

_I found your wallet on the Hogwarts Express.You must have been_

_looking for it.Here it is, please write back._

__

_Love,_

_Martha_

Martha told to owl, "Here, send this to mom." And the owl flew off.Jason and Martha walked back to the Hufflepuff common room to hang out there until they go to sleep at ten.

"How does your mom look like," asked Jason.

"You knew me this long and you never met my mom?!" exclaimed Martha.

"Never."

"I dunno, I guess she looks like me..."

When Jason and Martha got to the common room, Jason told Martha that he'll be back, he just had to take a shower.So Martha sat down on one of the very comfortable chairs and decided to talk to Jasmine.

"Hi Jasmine."

"Hi Martha," Jasmine smirked.Martha decided to ignore that for now and talked to Jasmine about their first day back at Hogwarts.Suddenly, Martha spotted a dark figure wearing a black robe walk out of Jason's dormitory.

"What is that?" asked Martha as she pointed towards the figure.

"Oh, it's probably Peevs playing a trick on some of the boys," said Jasmine.Peevs is a ghost whole likes to play very annoying pranks and jokes on students in Hogwarts.

Martha laughed and shook her head.Then, Martha decided to ask Jasmine, "What was so funny?"

"Oh nothing."

"No seriously."

"Nothing."

"She's just laughing at you at Jason," laughed Susan.

"What's so funny about us?" asked Martha innocently.

"Well you're always walking together." said Jasmine.

"Well he's new, he needs help finding the cla..." Martha stopped as she saw Susan and Jasmine giggling.

"Hello ladies," blushed Jason.

"Um hi," giggled Susan and Jasmine.

"Hey Martha, I gotta talk to you, it's kinda important," said Jason and he tried not to turn redder.The two girls started to giggle again.Oh, Jason was starting to passionately hate a girls' giggles.

"Sure," Martha said, also embarrassed, as she got up.

As they walked to the corner of the common room, Jason started to say, "It's my tennis racket."

"What about it?" asked Martha nervously.

"I went to my trunk to get some cloths for my shower.I didn't see my tennis racket there, so I thought I probably burred it with some clothes.Then, when I got back outside, my racket was lying _outside _the dormitory."

"That was weird, I saw a man in a black cloak near your dormitory when you were taking a shower.The girls said it was Peevs, it was probably Peevs, playing a joke on you."

"That's weird man. I mean woman. I mean girl," said Jason tryingsay it jokingly, but he still could not hide his apprehension.

Just then, Martha's gray owl swooped down, gave Martha a letter and flew away.

"Already!" exclaimed Martha, "I bet you my mom is at Hogwarts! The owl couldn't have deliver it that fast!"

Martha opened the letter and read:

_Dear Martha,_

_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so so so much!I was looking for this _

_for such a long time! Look, I'm very busy these days so please don't bother me_

_unless it's something very important.My boss is here, I gotta run._

_ _

_Love,_

_mom _

"Your mom's boss?" asked Jason.

"My mom doesn't have a boss?!"

"And why didn't she ask where you found it?"

"I dunno, this is weird."

"You reckon this has to do with my tennis racket? I know it's far-fetched but that's not the only weird thing that going on."

"I don't think that your dreams, your racket, and my mom is all a coincidence."

"Yea, this is starting to get freaky man."

"Should we tell Dumbledore?"

"Naw, let's wait, I don't want the whole school to think we're weird."

"Alright."

"I have to relax a little.This is really freaking me out, I just need to take a nice bath, if you don't mind."

"Sure sure, no problem," said Jason as he went over to Peter to talk.

That night, Jason had the strangest dream.This was weirder than before.It was night, during a thunderstorm.He couldn't make out the background, but he was probably sure it was Hogwarts.They were in a forest of something.A tall and rather attractive woman that looked like Martha was screaming.The strange man approached her.

"No, no please!" screamed the woman, as she tried to run away.

The man waved his wand a bit, and woman's leg wouldn't move anymore.He walked towards her ginning.he started to undress the crying woman.The man then looked at Jason.He waved his wand at him.A green light shot towards him and he couldn't remember anything else

_Author's Note:_

_I know this is a short chapter.I promise all my chapters in the future will be longer, but there isn't must to say in this chapter.See if you can figure out what is the Muggle artifact and tell me what you think in the review! Please review!_


	7. Chapter Seven: The Dream of Life

Chapter 7: The Dream of Life

Chapter 7: The Dream of Life 

Jason woke up sweaty again from the nightmare.It was morning, and he was relieved it was.Jason got out of bed, took a cold shower, and got dressed in his slick black robes.Jason, still fatigued from a horrible nightmare, stumbled down the stairs to the Hufflepuff common room.

He sat on one of the large leather chairs that filled the round, comfortable room.An exotic fireplace permeated heat inside the cold, stonewalls.

Jason tried to read _Quidditch Through the Ages_ but his mind was filled with more exciting and frightening thoughts.He saw Martha stumble down the stairs; her hair disheveled and there were bags beneath her eyes.She appeared that she did not have a good night.

"Mornin," greeted Jason.

"Oh, hi," Martha grunted.

"What's wrong?" asked Jason.

"Some weird nightmare... it's really hard to explain," suddenly, Martha burst into tears.

Jason led her to one of the sofas and put her head on his shoulder for Martha to cry on.

"I had some weird nightmare last night to..."

Martha looked up, surprised, and said, "Really?"

"Ye, it was very disturbing, I don't think I should tell you."

"Oh, please tell me! I'll tell you about mine, I bet mine is more disturbing," then she began to cry again.

"Alright, I was in the Forbidden Forest..."

"Me too!" cried Martha.

"Well, there was a thunderstorm... and..."

"That strange man from that boggart, who I said was my father..."

"um... err.. ra...raped... that woman...." I choked.Martha started to cry again.

"No! That's impossible! I was not conceived that way! I'm not a bastard.... no!! No!!! NO!!! NO!!!!!!!!!"The rest of the Hufflepuffs was staring at these two.

"Shhh, Martha, I don't think it's a coincidence that we had the same dream, I think that it's a message, an omen of some sort, don't take it seriously..." Jason coaxed as he put a finger on Martha's lips.

Martha calmed down and whispered, "I just think that it's horrible that this was what gave me life... a crime... a horrible crime... from some person who I call my father."

Martha sobbed on Jason's shoulder.Jason, meanwhile, was also thinking about all the events that has happened.It can't be a coincidence; it has to be from an outside source.Maybe Martha's mom send them these "dreams".Maybe these are warnings.But there are too many maybes.Nothing made sense.Things just seemed to be connected, but they made no sense.Nothing made sense.

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry about the short chapter and the fact that I haven't wrote in a while.Please don't get mad at me, I promise I'll try to get this whole story finished by the end of this week. Again, please review!_


	8. Chapter Eight: The Dancing Task

Chapter 8: The Dancing Task

Chapter 8: The Dancing Task 

It was now November, and Jason and Martha got used to the eerie nightmares they have once in a while.The amount of schoolwork for a fifth year was tremendous so the Hufflepuffs had to worry about anything else.

One cold November day in the Hufflepuff common room, the head of the house, Professor Sprout, a cheerful lady announced, "We will have our annual Hufflepuff Autumn Ball next Friday.It will be held in our common room.Also, if you have any music that you would want to contribute to the dance, you may do so.Muggle music can also be played if you wish."

The Hufflepuffs cheered.Jason looked over at Martha.She was also looking at him, smiling.Oh, that smile always melted Jason, he felt weak all over.It's funny how a girl can make a guy feel so weak.Jason blushed and turned his head towards Professor Sprout.

After the announcement, Martha was swarmed by her girl friends giggling about the ball.Peter walked over to Jason and teased, "Hey, you gonna hit on that Martha girl?"

"What makes you think.. think that I will ask her?" Jason asked blushing and laughing at the same time.

"You're always _with _her, come on, we're not all stupid, the whole school knows your little secret."

"Um, okay, well, just to disprove your _secret_, go ask her," said Jason as he walked to his dormitory to do homework.

Dumb! Dumb! Thought Jason.What if Peter really did ask Martha?He didn't even think before he said that.He didn't want to school to know.Martha was for himself. I'm growing so selfish, thought Jason, but he couldn't help it.Jason smacked himself with his palm.I'm so stupid! thought Jason.

Jason had a dream about going to the ball with Martha that night, he finally had a good night's sleep and woke up wishing that his dream was true.

Throughout that next week, Jason wanted to ask Martha to go with him, but her girl friends was constantly surrounding her so he ask her.Finally, on a Saturday morning , Jason saw Martha alone in the common room.

"What's up?" asked Martha.

"Just got up.And you?" asked Jason.

"You wanna play some tennis?" asked Martha.

"We can't, no court."

"See this book?" said Martha as she held up a shiny book, "It's a new book from the library, it's called _Spells to Make Muggle Objects_.And I figured out how to make a tennis court, so get dressed and I'll meet you next to the Quidittch field in ten minutes."

Jason smiled and walked up to his room to get his racket.Did Martha do this so she can ask me out? Jason asked himself.

His grin was even bigger when he saw Martha on the grass field.She was lovely.A gentle breeze made her brown hair sway.Martha pulled out her wand, she said a few things that Jason couldn't catch.Suddenly, the grass was turned into a tennis court.She also transfuged a few rocks to be tennis balls.

"Not bad," applauded Jason, "Actually, this is awesome!"

They started to hit a little.Then, Martha hit a fast ball towards Jason, his racket made contact with the ball, but the ball went out.Out? In all this time, the ball never went _out _before.He shook his head in disbelief.Jason took out his want, pointed at the tennis ball laying on the ground and yelled, "_Accio tennis ball!"_

The ball flew into Jason's hand.He smiled, this was allot better than going to pick up balls.They played a while and decided that was enough tennis for one day.

Jason and Martha walked down to the lake for a little walk.Feeling very nervous, Jason cleared his throat and asked, "Look I was wondering.... D..d..do you w..want to go to the bball wit...with me?'

Martha looked very sad and answered, "Oh, Jason, how can I forget! I'm so sorry!Peter asked me yesterday, and I just couldn't bear to put him down, I'm so sorry!I really want to go with you.. but I promised Peter!"

Jason patted Martha on the back, he was mad at himself.It just happened that _he_ told _Peter_ to _ask_ Martha to the dance. "It's okay," Jason said.

Jason lay awake that night thinking about how stupid he is.

The next morning, Peter greeted Jason and said, "I asked her like you told me to."

"Yes, good job," Jason said trying to look happy for Peter, "She told me yesterday"

"You want to go with her don't you?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you look so sad, if you really want to go with her, I mean I know she'll love to go with you, I can go with Susan instead."

"No it's okay."

"You sure?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

Peter's so nice, thought Jason, but I guess he deserves her.I don't deserve her, heck, I'm never even been kissed by a girl.Well, that time with Samantha was different.Jason then thought about that incident with Samantha.He learned that there was a spell called the Memory Charm from Harry Potter.Harry said that it could wipe out the memory of a certain time.But why would anyone want to put a Memory Charm on some Muggle?Ah, she was probably drunk, thought Jason.

The next Monday, Jason had gotten desperate.The ball was on Friday and Jason still didn't have a date.He'll look so silly.Jason thought that he should just go up to one of the girls and ask them.

Without thinking, Jason saw Jasmine Huang coming out of her dorm.Jason greeted the very cute girl.She had curly black hair and blue eyes.Jason never saw someone with blue eyes and black hair, and he thought this looked very good on her.Nevertheless, Jason still thought Martha was prettier, too bad she was going with Jason.

"Hi Jasmine."

"Hey."

"Look, I don't have anyone to go with me to the dance, will you go with me?" asked Jason.

"Sure," she smiled.

They talked a little walking down to breakfast in the Great Hall.

Jason sat down with Jasmine.Peter, Martha, Susan, Hannah, Ernie (this chubby fifth year Hufflepuff), and some other fifth years were already there.

When Jason and Martha was walking to class, Martha suddenly whispered, "So I guess Jasmine is the lucky girl huh?"

"How'd you know?"

"I know," Martha laughed, "So how far you wanna go with her?"

"You sicko!" cried Jason.

"Hey, I mean you had your chance with Samantha a few months ago.You probably regret it so you'll want to do it with Jasmine..." 

Jason punched Martha lightly on the arm.

"You don't hit a girl," laughed Martha as she slapped Jason playfully on the arm.

"Who said you were a girl?" asked Jason laughing.

"Then you must be gay!" teased Martha.

"Hey, who said I was gay?"

"Well you asked me to the dance, and since you think I'm a guy, you must be homosexual," answered Martha playfully.

"Oh shut up, you win!" Jason gave in.Then he blushed and thought, well I guess maybe she does like me, no she doesn't how can she like me, what am I thinking.... I mean she's flirting with me; I was just so stupid with Peter... but then again, how can she ever like me? I'm not even an experienced wizard like Peter.

Jason was so excited on Friday, he never went to a dance with a girl before.He had danced with girls before, but this is different.This is actually a _date_.He told himself that if he were to have fun that day, he should forget about Martha and have with Jasmine.Jason tried very hard to do that, but on the back of his mind, he's still thinking about "his" Martha.

Around six, Jason went to take a bath and get dressed for the ball.He put on his dark blue robe that he got in Diagon Alley.Jason remembered how he got that robe and shook his head.Jason pulled out his trunk from underneath his four-poster bed and opened the compartment with his Muggle stuff in it.

Jason took out a bottle of cologne he brought with him and put some on him.He combed his hair and walked out the door.He looked over at the girl's dormitory.Girls take so long to get dressed!Jason just paced around the room for he was very nervous.

"Yo Frek! Calm down!" said Ernie.

"Ye, its no need to be so nervous," stated Peter.

"It's just that I've never been to a wizard ball before," Jason replied.

"You'll be fine," said Ernie.

Finally, the girls appeared.He first looked over at Martha.He was so astonished on how beautiful she looked.Her smooth brown hair was tied in a very cute bun.Her red shiny dress robe really brought out her figure.Jason blushed as he found himself staring at her bosom.He thought her face was the prettiest face he ever saw.Just then, Peter walked over to her and led her down the stairs to the common room where the ball was held.

Jason gave a sigh and walked over to Jasmine.She didn't look bad either.Jasmine had long black hair that was down to her waist and she had wonderful eyes.Jason forced himself to forget about Martha and focus on Jasmine.

"You look gorgeous," smiled Jason.

"You too," smiled Jasmine as she locked her arm with Jason's.

After a wonderful buffet in the common room, the ball started.Jason led Jasmine onto the dance floor.Jason put his hands around her waist as she put hers around his neck.Jason slowly led Jasmine, careful not to step on her toes.He was very nervous at first, but soon Jason got the hang of it.

"You smell nice," complemented Jasmine while they were dancing.

"Thanks," blushed Jason.Jason thought that he was very prone to blushing for some reason.

"What is it?"

"It's called cologne, it's a Muggle thing.It's sort of like perfume, except it's for a guy.And you smell nice too."Jason felt his cheek turning redder.

"Ah, it's only my shampoo," Jasmine turned red as well.Jason had lots of fun dancing with Jasmine as they went though slow songs and fast songs.They even did a few swirls.However, ever so often Jason would look over at Martha and Peter and he would feel angry and very jealous.Jasmine helped a little, but he so wanted to be with Martha.

Then, he looked over to Professor Sprout.She was dancing to some man he never saw before.The man was looking right at Martha and then he would stare at Jason for a while.Odd, thought Jason, probably some man who's curious about the place.

"Jason, I know," said Jasmine.Jason was surprised by Jasmine talking as he was intently looking at that man.That man had familiar eyes...

"Know what?"

"That you really didn't want to come to the dance with me."

Jason stuttered, "Huh? No. I mean... of course I do..."

"It's okay Jason, I know, you like Martha."

"How did you know?"

"Well when we dance, you're never really looking at me, you're always looking at her direction, and I see you two always talking and stuff."

"Well, we're good friends."

"I know, and she likes you too, she told me... but it's just that..."

"Just that what?" asked Jason curiously?

"ItsjustthatIlikeyoutoo." blurted Jasmine.

"Huh?"

"I like you, Jason," said Jasmine, and she quickly turned scarlet.

This took Jason by surprised.A girl actually told him that she liked him? This never happened before!But then again... Jason looked over at Martha again; she was having such a great time!

When he looked back at Jasmine, she looked crestfallen and said, "You don't like me do you?"

"Well, you're my friend, and I definably like you as a person, it's just that, well, you know."

"I understand."

"Let's just have fun tonight and not worry about this alright?" answered Jason, trying to cheer Jasmine up.

The ball ended around midnight and everyone was tired.Jasmine pecked Jason on the cheek and ran off to her room.Jason walked up to his room.He had lots of fun and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Author's Note: I am sorry but I may have to finish this story after tennis camp which is in two weeks, I am so sorry my readers, BUT I may be able to finish it before I go.Please review!_


	9. Chapter Nine: Swift and Silent

Chapter 9: Swift and Silent

            Jason went to bed that day, or rather, morning, very happy.  Although he didn't dance with Martha, he still had lots of fun.  Another revelation also came to him:  that girls would actually like him, and also that Martha did in fact was attracted to him.  He fell asleep thinking that.

            Nothing much happened that bleak month of November, nor did much happen in the first half of December.  Jason, who was still too nervous too make a move on Martha was greatly tormented by his hormones every moment he was around her… and that is quite a lot you see.  They had become the best of friends, and had become inseparable.

            However, something did happen starting Christmas break.  Most students of Hogwarts obviously journeyed home to visit their families, but Martha and Jason still stayed behind—they had to study, and of course it game them more time alone, for both of them were still chicken to make a move on each other.

            That night, when Jason was sleeping, he heard a tapping noise next to his bed.  He swiftly sat up as sweat started to formulate along his back.   Jason still did not dare to pull the curtains of his four-poster bead.

            Then he heard almost silent footsteps walking out the boy's dormitory.  This prompted Jason to courageously pull over the curtains, but all he saw was the darkness of his room.

            God, I must be hallucinating… probably had too much candy, he thought, and went into a restless sleep.

            More frightful than his incident of his actual consciousness was his nightmare, this time he dreamt that the strange man was holding both Martha's mother and his dad hostage in some sort of dungeon as he ruthlessly tortured them demanding answers.

            What was more terrifying was the details were so vivid.  He could almost smell the blood that came out the scars of the victims, he winced at their pain, he screamed when they screamed…

            Jason woke up, again, in the dark, trembling, with sweat all over his body.  He heard a small yelp that came out of girl's dormitory.  It almost sounded like Martha's.

            Then, composing himself, he pulled on a robe, grabbed his wand and warily walked towards the girl's dormitory as he heard footsteps coming out of it.  Jason readied his wand and cautiously walked forward.  The footsteps seemed to be getting closer…

            As if a suddenly burst of prowess, he ran forward, blindly towards the girl's dormitory but bumped into someone running in the opposite direction.  This gave Jason quite a fright you see… frightful enough to pee in one's pants (if he hadn't went for a while).

            "Jason!" it was Martha's voice.

            "Martha! It's you!" Jason said, relieved that it wasn't some ogre or monster of some sort.

            "You scare the crap out of me!" she said.

            "Shhh… you too," Jason whispered, "I heard like a scream coming from your room, so I came to investigate.

            "That's odd, I thought I heard that voice from _your_ dormitory," said Martha, then she paused a bit and asked, "Nightmare?"

            "Yea, you… that man was like torturing… your mom… and my dad…" choked out Jason.

            "Same here… man… I'm so terrified; you think we can spend the rest of the night together… I'm so scared…." Cried Martha, and tears came out of her blinking eyes.

            "Well, the boy's dorm is empty, we'll go there," Jason said, with a slight blush.

            So that night, Jason and Martha cuddled up against each other, not for passion or love, but of a common fear; at least they knew that if they stayed close, they'd be there for each other.

Author's Note: They did NOT, I repeat, they did NOT, do anything inappropriate…  Sorry for the three plus months delay of updating this story, I've been… very busy.  The end will come out before you can say "Christmas".  I also noticed many errors at my part upon rereading this story, I will correct that once I am done with this.


	10. Chapter Ten: The End and the Begining

Chapter 10: The End and the Beginning

            Jason and Martha woke up, finding each other hugging each other tightly on Jason's bed.  

            "Um… good morning," they said at once, both faced turned into bright scarlet.

            "I think we really should talk about this," Martha said.

            "You're right, we should," said Jason as he tried to untangle himself from Martha.

            Jason gave a long stare out the window, and then, a brilliant conjecture came to his mind.  He quickly leaped out of bed and rummaged through his trunk.

            "So I thought!" he quickly said, "My tennis racket does have magical abilities… it seemed to be able to walk, and last night, I heard footsteps going out of my room…"

            "And the tennis racket isn't here, which means all this time… someone transfigured into a tennis racket… but for what purpose… how does this concern us?" Martha continued.

            "That means, our dreams do have meaning,…" said Jason carefully, but looked at Martha, knowing her nightmares had an intimate relation with her.

            Jason grabbed a sweater, while putting it on Martha said, "Our dream… that might be the dungeon of Hogwarts!"

            "Right!  That means… oh… our parents… we must save our parents!" Jason said.

            "We will Jason, but as they say, patience is a virtue, we should have a good breakfast and be prepare to face such perils!"

            "Martha, you want to be _patient_ at a time like this!"

            "No, Jason, I just… just don't want to take any chances, and I want to plan it out, we should do it over breakfast…"

            "Alright," said Jason as they walked out of the boy's dormitory.  Just then, Jasmine was walking upstairs and saw Martha and Jason walking out.  

All three blushed furiously while Jasmine kept on going, "Oh my Merlin!" over and over again, swiftly walking away as if trying to keep her dignity.

When no one was in earshot, Martha whispered to Jason, "How the hell do we explain… this?"

"We'll tell them the truth, I guess… but when word gets out, they won't believe us… come, we have more important issues to worry over."

After perhaps might be their last breakfast, they skulked down the most lower dungeon.  This level had a very acrid smell indeed, with rats and gossamer webs all over the place… the shadows flickered with the sporadic flames of the torches.

Jason and Martha readied their wands.

Suddenly, they heard a painful moaning sound coming down from one of the corridors.  Their hands trembled furiously as they trepidly tiptoed near the horrid noise.

When Jason thought it was close enough to see, he signaled Martha to lean against the wall.  He turned his head at the ledge of the wall and saw what might have been the most horrific deplorable sight he ever saw in his life.  Had he had a slightly weaker stomach, he would have thrown up.

Martha's mother and his dad was tied up to a pole of some sort that ran through a huge chamber, their faces were disfigured from burns and blood, their bodies limp and lifeless.

Then, Martha's mother moved her head up and gave Jason a quick glance as Jason swiftly pulled his head back.

"Your dad and I will try to channel our remaining energy and summon our staffs to you," a voice inside Jason's head said.  He looked at Martha, and she also had the same quizzical look, but it seemed to each other that they both received the message…. But staffs.  Staffs weren't used but the most powerful of powerful wizards back in ancient times.

"What did you see bitch!" a terrible voice said as Jason heard a slap going across Martha's mother's face.

"No..nothing…"

"Oh, but I can saw you head up, as if looking for something!"

Hearing this, Jason and Martha quickly hid in a small hold in the wall.

Their hearts were pounding so hard, it was a wonder the man didn't hear them.

Another voice resonated in their heads now, it was that of Jason's dad, "I know what you know about staffs, we did not use these, this man… he was looking for them, but what you don't know is that Your mom, Martha's mom, and I are the guardian of the three ancient staffs for the Ministry of Magic.  They can only be summoned by our will alone, that is why this man had not ventured to kill us yet, but do what you must, do not worry about our lives, just stop this man… give us a bit more time to summon them for you, when they are in your hands, trust your instincts, for it will instruct you."

In about half a minute, a two magical staffs appeared, one in Jason's hand and one in Martha's.  Jason's was a metallic looking object with a ball on top of it.  A beautiful swirling flame lived inside this orb.  He immediately realized it was the Staff of Fire.  Martha's was a wonderful blue length with what seemed to be waves moving on the top.  This was obviously the Staff of Water.

A sudden bravery came over these young souls, for it appeared they mastered the power of fear, and pushed it aside.  They jumped out of the hole and walked towards the man.

The man, looking surprised, still remained his calmness and said, "Martha… my sweet daughter, I know what this might seem, but it's not like that… please give daddy that stick your holding."  He said as he held up his own staff, it was that off a gnarled tree, with a great rock at it's apex.  However, the evil that processed this once wonderful artifice made it squalid and ugly.  This, however, was evident to be the Staff of Earth.

"No!" Martha yelled defiantly, then her rage really brought her forth, "You raped my mother… and conceived me…. I suffer torments each day knowing this fact!  I shall see that you do not get what you sought for you dirty evil man!!"  Jason looked at her in awe.  It was one thing to stand up to a man so clearly defined as evil, but to stand up to ones father and say such things… required not only courage of the heart, but a strong will to do so.

"Very well, _daughter_, prepare to feel my wrath!"  the man said.  He lifted his staff and yelled, "_Horresco terraquasso_!"  

In an instant, the ground around Jason and Martha started shaking, and a crevice began to form under their feet.

Before the chasm could get any larger, Martha pointed her staff at him and commanded, "_Coacto aquaassilio_!"

A powerful beam of water emerged from Martha's staff and hit the man squarely at his chest, and knocked him towards the wall.

"Alright Martha, here's your last chance to do what daddy says, or he'll not let you go! Ever!" the man demanded

"NO!" Jason and Martha replied at the same time.

"_Arrescosilex beullua!_"  he yelled nastily. Suddenly, a brown light emanated from his staff and a huge brute made out of rocks appeared from it.  It swiftly walked towards Martha, then with a powerful swipe, it hit Martha on the head and she flew to the wall and fell, her body all limp as if dead.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"  screamed Jason!  He ran towards her as the man laughed.  Then, quickly recovering from the shock, he pointed his staff at the monster and said, "_Ignis ballista!_" A huge fiery fireball hurled into the monster and it crumbed to ashes.  He then swung his staff towards the man, and yelled, "_Repello!"_

An invisible force swept the man off his feet and threw him towards the opposite wall.

This gave a minute amount of time for Jason to check out Martha.  She was still alive, but barely.  He held her head with his arms, and tried to give her a weak smile.

She opened her eyes and smiled back.

"Martha no!  You will survive this!  You must be strong!  You came this far!  You stood up against your father, we will finish this task!"

She smiled that wonderful smile and said, "Thank you… Jason… but… I feel very weak… but… before I go… away… I… I really like…. You… you were the best… thing that ever… happened to me…. I… think I love you…"

Jason then replied, "My darling… I… love you too…"  He lifted her head and passionately kissed her.  Then, coldness seemed to go over her.

"NO MARTHA NO!!"

"_Repello!_" Jason heard the man yell and he felt himself flying in air.  A pain shot through his back as he flew into the cold stone walls.

"_Ruinosossilex!_" the evil wizard casted as rocks began to fall from the ceiling onto Jason.

"_Ignito contego!_"  Jason said in reply.  A bubble of nebulous flames surrounded him.  The rocks that were supposed to hit Jason turned into dust.

When the flames and the rocks subsided, another strange man appeared out of nowhere next to Martha's father.  But how did he apparate to Hogwarts, nothing was suppose to apparate to Hogwarts.  The second man said, "Here is the Staff of Wind as you wished for, my master."

NO!  That must be my mother's staff!  Jason thought in rage.

Then, the master ordered his servant to kill Jason after he got hold of both staffs.  The second man whipped his want towards Jason and gave out a nasty growl, "Advara Kedavara!"

As Jason saw the green beam charge towards him, he pointed his staff towards the second man and barked, "_Ignis ballista!_"  A fireball rushed towards the servant consuming the green curse into its flames.  It hit the man and he immediately caught on fire, running around like a wild animal.

"Now, you will truly pay the price for that," the master said to Jason.  He raised up both staffs mumbled some horrific phrase.  The ground started to shake as a huge fissure began to open between him and Jason.  A hurling wind came out of this ever-opening chasm.  Jason tried counter spells, but it would not work, his one staff could not even challenge the man's double staffs.  Then wind, and flaming rocks began to hurl towards him.  Jason was hopeless, his magic was failing him…

Suddenly, as if a miracle, Martha stood up, she gave a profound stare into Jason's eyes.  They immediately realized what to do.  They both barked, "_Ignitoaqua potencia contramale!_"  A bright red fiery sphere surrounded Jason as a watery blue one enclosed Martha.

From these two spheres, a consistent bolt of magnificent energy charged upwards meeting each other.  Then, from this mergence, a huge tidal wave and wall of fire rapidly closed in on the strange man and engulfed him.

This depleted Jason and Martha's vital energy, and they quickly collapsed to the ground hearing Dumbledore's voice.

They woke up in the hospital wing confused but later realized what happened.  They noticed that they were still holding their staffs and Martha's mother, Mr. And Mrs. Frek was smiling at them along with Dumbledore.

"Merry Christmas!" they all said.  Jason and Martha smiled at each other and smiled at them.

"Can you tell us what happened?"  Jason and Martha asked at the same time.

"Well, I suppose we should have your parents tell you this story," Dumbledore said.

Thus, Jason's father began, "Well, as I have told you we are—were the keepers of the Staffs.  There were four ancient staffs of power, two wielded by the good and two wielded by the evil.  The good was the ones you had—Fire and Water.  The evil ones were Earth and Wind.  We kept these staffs with out hearts, and as I said before, only our wills can summon them; if we die without summing them, the staffs will die with us."

Then Martha's mother continued, "My husband was suppose to be the keeper of the Staff of Earth, but he was corrupted by its power—he wanted to use the power; he wanted to become more powerful than Voldemort himself.  We were once lovers, when we were young, but he wasn't strong enough to withhold such evil in him.  That's when he used me, and that, unfortunately was how you were conceived…" Martha's mother began to cry.

"With the Staff of Earth, he still continued to force Jennifer (Martha's mother) to live with him in the Muggle world—where he made a living as a tennis coach; he forced her to act as if nothing happened.  When he decided that Voldemort was gone for good, he ran away from both Wizard and Muggle world."

"He tried to steal the Staff of Water, which was my staff, luckily he failed." said Jennifer.

Mrs. Frek continued: "That was why you, Jason, saw him that day coming to our house, because he was looking for us.  That day when you went to restring your racket, Jason, he transfigured himself into your racket.  That was why you never missed, because he was actually the racket and he wanted you to keep it…. Remember that day with, what's her name, Samantha?"

"How did you know mom?"  Jason blushed.

"Well, it was He who told us," Jason's dad continued, "He said that he thought that girl, Samantha was a messenger of some sort, so he used the memory charm on her so she cannot complete her task, well, he was obviously wrong," Mr. Frek chuckled, "During the Wimbledon, I found out that your tennis racket was Him, but you know, how should I tell you?  And during your matches, he actually tied to transfigure back to himself and kill everyone, imagine the damage that would do to both the Magic and Muggle world…  Thus, I had to contain him."

Jason thought of his dad always fidgeting in his matches. 

"But what about your dreams?  And your wallet?"  Martha asked.

"When we are keeper of the staffs, we can send physic messages in the form of dreams or words," answered Jennifer, "We tried to warn you with the nightmares we gave you, We're sorry if it disrupted your sleep, but we wanted to keep you on your toes.  As for my wallet, well, I did accidentally dropped it.  I was also on the Hogwarts express with Jason's father and mother.  We wanted to corner Him in Hogwarts where there was plenty of good magic."

So that was why I missed that day when we played at Hogwarts, thought Jason, His magic wasn't as strong here.

"Well, then he finally outsmarted us, and that's where you guys came in.  You would be very proud of yourselves… I think your bravery and heroic deeds has even matched up to Harry Potter's!"  commended Mr. Frek.

It was a lot to take in, and many debates in the Ministry of Magic over the Four Ancient Staffs, but in the end, Jason and Martha were the new keepers for the Staffs of Fire and Water.  Mrs. Frek still kept the Staff of Wind.  The Staff of Earth was appointed to the no other Jennifer.  However, this was only tentative, for there was a good chance for the Staffs to be destroyed, but that's another story at another time.

For now, Jason and Martha were celebrating their newfound love for each other.

In New Years, when these two went to Hogsmeade to celebrate.

"For us," Jason held up his butterbear mug.

"For us," replied Martha.

_Author's Note:  Thank you for your kind reviews!  For that, I finished this story, I hoped you enjoyed it.  The new spells I made up were taken from Latin, which JK Rowling too it from.  However, if you happen to know Latin (which I don't), the might not make sense, but oh well, you get the picture.  Please review!_


End file.
